


Lesbians in da killing game 😳 when will they kiss??🤔🤔

by Spicycrab



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Very OOC, Very fluffy, angst for like 0.5 seconds if you squint ig, basically kaede doesn't die and has a 3rd fte with tenko, but i might write more idk, i love projecting on my favorite characters, is shuichi dead instead? maybe., ive had this idea for a while but i've finally written it, tenkaede is a rarepair but its so cute oh my GOD, tenko is a disaster lesbian, this is stupid but uhh, wholesome :DD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicycrab/pseuds/Spicycrab
Summary: Tenko was a lesbian, wow big shocker man.Not only was she a lesbian, but she was in a killing game and had a crush on a certain blonde protagonist.(Basically just a fluffy tenkaede oneshot)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko
Kudos: 25





	Lesbians in da killing game 😳 when will they kiss??🤔🤔

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT COLOR ARE KAEDE'S EYES??? I said "mauve" but they're kinda purple?? pink?????? BROWN???
> 
> anyways enjoy,, sorry it's so short!

Tenko was a lesbian, wow big shocker man.

Not only was she a lesbian, but she was in a killing game and had a crush on a certain blonde protagonist.

Currently, the two were standing outside the Ultimate Academy, Kaede had said something about ‘Free Time Events’…? Tenko didn’t really understand, but, she was happy to be talking to Kaede for the third time since they had been trapped in this awful killing game.   
  
“Hey, Tenko…Are you listening?” The blonde questioned, oh god, Tenko had been zoning out….while talking to a girl no less!

Tenko perked up instantly and began to apologize, “Wahhh!! I’m so sorry Kaede!! I’m, I’m just a little tired is all.” Her face began to grow red from embarrassment.

Kaede giggled, _“Oh my god she giggled”_ thought Tenko. “Hehe, It’s okay! You look super cute when you blush anyways!”

“C-Cute!?” Oh god, not good, the disaster lesbian has been called cute by her crush. “No, No I’m not cute…I’m ugly! We’ve been through this.” Tenko wasn’t trying to fish for compliments. She really wasn’t.

Kaede sighed heavily. “That is not true! How many time’s do I have to tell you Tenko??” She pouted, it was clear that she was teasing Tenko, but on another hand…

“You’re really cute! I guess I’ll just have to prove it to you…” Kaede did seem quite serious.

“Huh? What do you m-“ Tenko started to ask, but was cut off by Kaede’s lips pressed against hers. _“Oh my god. Oh my god.”_ Was basically the only sentence Tenko’s brain was able to form at the moment.

Kaede pulled back after a moment, smiling. “See? That should prove it right?” Then the blonde had the AUDACITY to wink. To wink, after saying, that. Tenko wasn’t sure she was going to survive this one.

“K-Kaede!” Tenko wasn’t okay. She just had her first kiss, with a girl, and now said girl is winking. What is going on. “I- Uh!!” She couldn’t even talk now. Peak disaster lesbian behavior.

The blonde smiled again, “You liked it right? The kiss?” Kaede asked, although judging by Tenko’s expression it wasn’t really much of a mystery.

“YES! Uh, I mean, yes! I did! Really liked it!!” Tenko responded enthusiastically, “I um,, I uh, really like, you Kaede!” She gulped nervously. _“Oh god what if she doesn’t like me what if she was just joking oh my god what have I done”_ About 7 billion thoughts were going through Tenko’s head at the time, seeing as she was, as previously mentioned, a disaster lesbian.

“I really like you too, Tenko.” The mauve eyed girl replied.

Tenko was overjoyed, I mean, sure, they were in a killing game, but she had a…girlfriend? Girl-friend? Oh god, were they actually dating now?

The two sat on a nearby bench for a little while. Tenko didn’t say much, just listening to Kaede talk about some lighthearted things.It would have been really peaceful, if it wasn’t for the fact that Tenko’s internal dialogue was filled with _“What if she’s just being friendly?”_ Every 0.5 seconds.

“Mm… It’s getting kind of late isn’t it?” Kaede noted, and she was right. The sun was beginning to set. Although the nighttime announcement hadn’t yet played, so it wasn’t ‘officially’ the evening yet.

The brunette nodded absentmindedly, she was still busy thinking about some of the things that had happened earlier in their little “free time” or whatever Kaede called it.

Kaede yawned a bit and rested her head on Tenko’s shoulder. “This whole killing game situation sure is weird huh…” The Blonde began to talk. “I mean, any of our friends could die y’know…I’ll try my best to make sure nothing… happens…to you, I want to end this killing game.”

The green eyed girl blushed profusely. “I’ll try to protect you from any of the _degenerate_ _males_ who try to hurt you Kaede!!” She replied, hoping to impress the other.

“The degenerate male talk again?” Kaede giggled again, “Seriously, you need to stop being so silly Tenko!”

Tenko shook her head in agreement, even if she didn’t really agree. “O-Okay…”

They sat in silence until the nighttime announcement played, startling them both. “Ahh…well…I guess we should probably go to our rooms now.” The pianist said as she stood up and began to stretch her arms and legs.

“Mhm…Yep…” Tenko replied, now standing next to her.

Kaede leaned over and kissed Tenko’s cheek. “Goodnight Tenko!” She smiled, waving to her as she began to walk off.

“Hey- hey wait, Kaede, umm,” The brunette stopped her in her tracks, grabbing the sleeve of her shirt. “Are we uh, y’know…”

The mauve eyed girl smirked, _“Smirked!!”_ Tenko thought, “Girlfriends?” She asked.

“Yeah! Are we??” Tenko was a little bit too enthusiastic to come off as a cool, calm, suave, and collected functional lesbian, but oh well.

The pianist grabbed the Aikido-Master’s hand, “I hope so.” She replied.

“I- um.. uh, That’s good!! That’s, uh,” As if on impulse, Tenko squeezed Kaede’s hand and leaned in to kiss her. “Yeah…!!”

The two might be in a killing game, but they had each other, for the time being, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> ((im sorry for the abrupt ending i cant write endings jkdfhjksd)) I might go back and edit this later,,??


End file.
